In A World Of Forced Disconnection
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: A series of one shots prompted on my TUMBLR (gottalovedarren) or TWITTER (@NeverlandGleek). Zombie!Klaine. Send me Zombie!Klaine quotes or rules from Zombieland or anything that they might do in a zombie apocalypse, and I'll write about it. Some prompts may turn into multi-chapters of their own if I feel like I want to write it.
1. Enjoy The Little Things

Rule Thirty-Two: Enjoy The Little Things

"Blaine Anderson, are you _drooling _on me?" Kurt accused, turning in the chair at his vanity. His eyes widened and he screamed at what he saw, gasping when the figure before him was suddenly smacked to the ground.

"Stay _away _from my boyfriend," Blaine said from behind him, breathing heavily and holding a baseball bat in his hands. He looked at Kurt with wide eyes before slamming the bedroom door shut and locking it.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked with his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said, swallowing thickly. "But it looked a lot like Finn. Except it also looked a lot like those zombies I see when I play Call Of Duty Black Ops with Finn."

Kurt scrunched up his face in distaste. "You play that game—"

"Not the point," Blaine laughed nervously. "The point is… I think Finn is a zombie and—holy crap!" he exclaimed before hitting a zombie-ified Finn in the face again with the bat. The flesh-hungry monster had started reaching for Kurt's ankles. Kurt looked away as Blaine hit the zombie over and over again. "According to Zombieland, you always double tap."

"You're such a nerd," Kurt snorted, but he almost barfed when he saw Finn's battered body—_it's not really Finn, _he reminded himself—on the ground.

"The proper term is geek, I believe," Blaine corrected, dropping the weapon and going to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Holy crap, my brother is a zombie," he heard Kurt mutter in disbelief. He walked out of the bathroom after drying his now-clean hands and he looked at Kurt. Kurt looked up at him. "Do you think there are more of them?"

"I think it's likely," Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt when the boy threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I'm scared, Blaine," he murmured. Then Blaine could feel Kurt's salty tears against his cheek. "What if my dad is a… a zombie?" he whispered, sounding terrified. "I can't lose him," he said, his voice breaking.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. "I'm scared, too, but all we can do now is try to survive. At least you didn't get bitten."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed softly, clinging to Blaine. "Where are we gonna go?"

"I think for now, it's safest to stay here," Blaine said. "You just went shopping yesterday, so we're stocked up for at least a month or two as far as food. And I practically live here most of the time, anyway, so I've got my stuff here. And you don't have a back door, so that's one less entrance we have to worry about."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "A-Alright, I think we need to go lock all the doors and windows. Finn was supposed to be at Puck's today, as far as I know, so the door is probably open." Their eyes met, both as wide as saucers, and they both dashed downstairs and closed the front door, locking it and checking to make sure they were alone in the house. They were. Then they locked every other entrance and exit in the house, including windows, and put the curtains over every window.

"I love you," Blaine murmured once they were back in Kurt's room, embracing each other again as they sat on the bed.

"Blaine, don't," Kurt demanded. "Don't start saying things like that out of nowhere because it makes it sound like you're giving up and this is just your last chance to say it—"

"Kurt, I really do love you," Blaine said more firmly, squeezing Kurt's shaking body in his arms. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, but this seemed like as good a time as any."

"I love you, too, just so you know," Kurt whispered, hugging Blaine's waist and leaning into his warmth. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine smiled. He smiled because he could. Because Kurt loved him. Because he didn't know when he'd have another chance to smile for real if this was actually a zombie apocalypse. Because he couldn't do anything besides smile when he was holding Kurt in his arms.

When you just might lose everything, you have to enjoy the little things.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet, a zombie AU, just because I can! And I was thinking of zombies the other day so this seemed like a good idea. Let me know if you want more little snippets of a zombie Klaine story :) I'm happy to write lots of one shots, but I don't want to write a whole multi-chapter story about zombies because that will be a little tedious with all the constant running and traveling. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. **

**P.S. Give me prompts based off of any of the ZOMBIELAND rules if you want. That sounds like a fun writing exercise! **

**Review :)**


	2. (Don't) Be A Hero

Rule Seventeen: Don't Be A Hero

_Think. Think. _

_Think, Blaine. Think. Where is he?_

Blaine clutched his semi-automatic pistol tighter in his hands, so tight that his knuckles were white. His heart was beating fast as he searched through the dark, abandoned, but definitely not empty, house.

_Kurt. I have to find Kurt. _

He heard the floor creak and he jumped, barely repressing a scream as he turned around, gun aimed at arms' length. There was nothing there, though. It was just an old house, and floor boards creaked in old houses. He let out a shuddering breath before slowly and cautiously making his way up the spiral staircase. He heard ragged breaths as he neared the top of the stairs, and he shot a crawling zombie in the head with his silenced pistol. The creature's already dead and lifeless body fell limp against the floor.

_Kurt. I hear Kurt. _

Blaine made his way to one of the bedrooms and pulled open a closet, finding Kurt huddled on the floor with tears on his face. He lowered his gun in relief and holstered it before wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him to his feet gently. "Blaine…" he breathed out through a shaky and quiet sob. He hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here, love. It's alright…"

"Nothing's alright anymore, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"But you're safe. That's all that matters for now," Blaine told him, kissing the side of his face. "Why did you come up here? Without your gun?"

"I heard crying," Kurt told him, pulling back to look at Blaine and seeming like he was going to cry himself. "The little girl—she… she was so scared and… and all I could do was watch. I couldn't save her," he said, heartbreak and regret evident in his eyes. "Can we bury her and have a funeral?" he asked timidly.

"Of course," Blaine nodded, not even needing to ask what had happened to this little girl. Kurt struggled not to start sobbing as he pointed to the bed with pink blankets and stuffed animals arranged messily on it. There was also a body, though it hardly looked like one anymore. "I saw a shovel on the front porch. We can use that to dig the grave deep enough that they won't get to her." Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's cheek before letting his boyfriend leave the room.

After a little less than an hour, they had the girl's mangled body buried neatly in the safety of the house's backyard. Luckily for them, it had a high fence.

"I love you," Kurt murmured as they stood in front of the small, unmarked grave.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied with a small smile. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I couldn't save her," Kurt mumbled.

"Sometimes you can't be a hero, Kurt," Blaine said gently, pulling Kurt into his arms and letting the shorter boy rest his head on his shoulder. Kurt sighed and relaxed against him, giving in. He knew it was pointless to dwell on it, especially since he really didn't know the girl or her family. But he was still having a hard time getting used to so much death happening around him. He supposed he would have to, though. It was an apocalypse, after all.

Still, he knew he'd never get over seeing his father as one of those… those _killers. _He'd looked at Kurt with no recognition whatsoever, and then he'd tried to _bite _him before Kurt had no other choice but to pull the trigger of his gun. He'd cried for hours and Blaine had held him, not sure what else to do.

"Let's go," Kurt cleared his throat after a moment, not wanting to think about that memory, and stood up straight, looking at Blaine. "I saw a car with the keys in the ignition not too far down the road. We can hit the highway and find somewhere less… infested."

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling slightly at the idea. The idea that they might just find someplace safe.

They walked through the house and checked to make sure it was safe outside before exiting through the front door. They made their way quickly and cautiously down the street of the small, carnage-stricken town. Kurt pointed them towards the car he'd mentioned and they were about to get in when Blaine heard shouting.

"Arch, behind you!" a man's voice called, sounding calm but stern. Blaine looked around until he saw a group of three people, surrounded by the walking dead.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, and Blaine looked both scared and determined. "Get in and start the car, okay?" he pleaded. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Blaine—!"

Before Kurt could protest, Blaine was running off to help the group of strangers. There was a woman and two men; the men had guns while the woman held a machete, seeming all too comfortable with the weapon. Kurt huffed and climbed in the car. He knew he should have the car ready to take off in case something went wrong and they needed to make a quick getaway. He also knew that Blaine was the type that always wanted to be the hero, constantly helping and putting others first.

"Jenny, to your left!" another stranger warned.

"Don't call me Jenny," the woman scolded, slicing the head off of a zombie and blowing away a strand of hair that'd fallen in her face. "And I've got this, Arch. You just help Cas over here."

"Don't call me Cas!" the other man shouted, shooting several heads before they closed in further on the group. "It's Cason and you don't have to worry about me, _Jenny_."

Blaine would have laughed at the interaction between the three if it weren't for the circumstances. Gun clutched tightly and ready to fire, Blaine dashed in and started shooting heads off of limping and groaning zombies. The three looked at him curiously, but he just kept shooting. Between the four of them, they had it covered. Within ten minutes, the entire hoard lay dead (double dead?) on the ground.

"Thanks, kid," the woman said as she approached Blaine afterwards, wiping her bloody hands on her torn jeans. Blaine smiled at her and shook her hand apprehensively.

"Not a problem," he said. "What's your name?"

She eyed him carefully and shrugged. "I'm Jeanette, and these are my two idiot brothers, Cason and Archie. Who are you? And who's your friend?" she added when she saw Kurt getting out of the car and walking towards the group. Cason and Archie stood behind their sister, unfazed in the slightest by her insults.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine answered, smiling faintly when he glanced back at his boyfriend. Kurt joined him, taking his hand and squeezing gently. "And this is Kurt… my boyfriend," he added, going out on a whim and hoping they weren't homophobic.

Jeanette seemed to size them up, narrowing her eyes as she looked between the two of them. Then her hard eyes softened a bit and Blaine relaxed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Thanks again for the help, Blaine. Say, how would you two like to tag along with us? I saw you eyeing our Cadi," she smirked knowingly as she gestured with a nod of her head towards the Cadillac that Kurt and Blaine had been planning on driving.

"That's yours?" he asked nervously. She nodded, suppressing a laugh. Blaine sighed. "Sorry. But it'd actually be awesome if we could come along." Kurt nodded in agreement, staying close to Blaine as he eyed the group of siblings cautiously.

"It's alright with me, kid," she shrugged, looking at her brothers as if daring them to challenge her. They could tell she'd taken a special interest in the young boys, so they didn't argue.

The five of them climbed in the car in silence; Jeanette driving, Cason riding shotgun ("I have the shotgun so I get to sit up front," he'd declared, sticking his tongue out at his brother.), and Archie in the back next to Kurt and Blaine. The two teens sat close together, surprisingly unalarmed by the silence. It was actually kind of nice, to be honest, because they weren't really sure how to make conversation with complete strangers.

"I'm so proud of you, you know," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear for only them to hear, and Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad," he whispered back, leaning on Kurt's shoulder as the car sped onto the highway. "I want you to be," Blaine added, smiling.

"I know I always say not to go running off to be the hero, because I don't want you getting hurt," Kurt told him, "but I realized something. It's actually one of my favorite things about you. The fact that you put others first."

"Here's a secret," Blaine grinned: "I'm really only doing it for you when I run off to save the day."

"I love you," Kurt sighed happily, wrapping one arm around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiled as well, but the smile turned to a teasing smirk. "I would kiss you, but I'm kind of covered in blood."

"Just kiss me, idiot," Kurt giggled before pressing their lips together and sighing against him. Blaine hummed contentedly and hugged Kurt closer; he was ignoring any odd looks they may or may not have been getting from the siblings.

He didn't care. Because Kurt was safe and beautiful and _his_… and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: A sort of cute and fluffy zombie!Klaine story :) Hope you liked it. I got the prompt from TUMBLR. (I'm still taking zombie!Klaine prompts on TUMBLR or TWITTER—gottalovedarren . tumblr . com & NeverlandGleek.)**

**Anyways, review please :)**

**By the way, I might make this prompt into a multi-chapter if I have time. **


End file.
